


Staring at the Sun

by thedeadsea33



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadsea33/pseuds/thedeadsea33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy Darling was just an ordinary teenager before she left London. Now, she's caught up in a world much darker than it appears. With two boys vying for her heart, who will she choose? And the most important question of all, does she really have a choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring at the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hi yeah where did this come from? This is my first story outside the Vampire Diaries universe! I'm actually pretty pumped, because I was afraid I'd never be able too write another ship. 
> 
> Anyway, the premise of this story is pretty much a constant power struggle between Peter Pan and Felix to win the heart of Wendy Darling. The two will still cause trouble, they are still bad news, but they are both in love with Wendy. 
> 
> It takes place in the human world, where the curse and Neverland have never existed. As of right now, assume that Peter and Felix are part of an underground gang together. I will expand on that in later chapters. 
> 
> Okay, enjoy guys!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I'm sorry Peter. I just can't do this anymore." Lily shrugged her shoulders, hair tossed haphazardly over her shoulder. Peter Pan looked at her through half lidded eyes, a cigarette hanging from his lips. His arms were crossed, leaning casually against the brick wall of Lower Hills High School.

After a beat, Lily crossed her arms as well, setting her shoulders. Her eyes flashed with something like malevolence, but Peter found himself thinking instead of other things.

"And you don't care, do you?" She asked uselessly, voice hard and cold.

Peter only shrugged, taking his cigarette from his mouth. Blowing grey smoke in the early morning air, he allowed himself brief reflection upon his relationship with Lily. He could only think of teeth clacking together with unbridled _want,_ breathy moans whispered into the night. No, he wouldn't miss her.

"You were a good fuck, I guess."

Lily rolled her eyes, chest heaving with indignance and disgust. Her lips pursed, Peter knew he was in for a lecture. But this time, he didn't feel the need to stick around for it.

"That's your problem, Peter. You're a child. You don't let people in, you don't _care-_ "

"And I'm a monster, I take advantage of people, everything I touch turns to blackness." Peter interrupted, ignoring his companions squeak of protest. "You knew what you were signing up for when you got involved with me, Lily. This can't be a surprise to you."

Hitching his backpack up over his shoulder, Peter stubbed his cigarette out on the red crumbling brick. His lithe fingers ghosted down Lily's limp arm, closing finally around her wrist. Pulling her to him, she stumbled against his chest, looking up at him with fearful eyes.

"You wanted to fix me." Peter stated, the fingers of his free hand sliding up her thigh. "But the thing is... I'm not broken."

He pushed her away from him then, toward the brick. Lily's palms flattened against the wall, trying to melt through the barrier. Anything to get away from the handsome monster in front of her. Before he turned away from her forever, she managed to gather enough courage to speak again.

"I pity the girl who falls in love with you, Peter Pan. You break everything you touch. One day, someone is going to break you back.

A throaty laugh came from the boy, who had already began walking away from Lily. Glancing back briefly, he threw the dark skinned girl an amused look.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

In a sick twist of irony, Peter sees her for the first time with Lily's threat still ringing in his ears.

Well technically, he doesn't see _her_ so much as the unfamiliar, shiny black car she drove. Seattle wasn't a small town by any means, but the small school rarely got new students. Most parents preferred to send their children to less rigorous school districts, where there was less pressure and more time for extra-curricular's or sports.

This wasn't the case at Lower Hills. A highly competitive school, the students who attended took their studies very seriously. The courses were challenging, with no room for error.

Peter wasn't the only one staring at the new car. Students and faculty alike stopped what they were doing to observe the show, eager to learn of the new presence. Climbing the steps of the high school, he lit another cigarette and leaned back to watch the show, a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips.

Surprisingly, a small child was the first to exit the car. Clambering from the backseat, the boy was practically jumping out of his skin. The passenger side door flew open immediately after, and a slightly older boy went charging after the first, who was already streaking through the parking lot.

Most stopped looking after that, chuckling and shaking their heads. Peter knew what they were thinking.

_They wouldn't last a week._

Curiosity and boredom were the only things that kept his eyes glued on the black Cadillac. After a few moments, the drivers door cracked open, barely enough for a person to slither out of the confines of the car.

Peter was soon faced with a girl, most likely 17 years old. She was beautiful, slight with a pale complexion and sharp features. Like a bird. They were far away from each other, but there was no mistaking the look of absolute _hatred_ on her face. The girl didn't bother to look at her brothers, who were standing patiently at the cross walk waiting for her.

She closed her door with a kind of controlled ferocity, as if the car had done something to personally offend her. She walked determinedly towards the school, hatred rolling off of her in waves. Her brothers followed, calmed into submission by their sisters energy.

As the girl drew closer, Peter became even more entranced. She carried herself with a kind of quiet grace, a woman with a personal vendetta.

Peter could barely control his smirk as she came strolling up the steps, defiance shuddering through the earth with every click of her heels.

If he hadn't already known he was done for, Peter would have realized it with one glance at the newcomers face.

Her eyes were a beautiful dark blue, bottomless pits of the deepest lakes he had ever swam in. If he didn't look away, Peter was sure he would have drowned. But that's not the only thing churning within the blondes iris'.

There was deep, well controlled rage. Peter had seen the same thing in his friends eyes, a restless desire for something _more._ A need to take, a need to pillage. It was a fire that couldn't be easily extinguished, a type of resilience you learnt after a long time.

Peter knew that with the right coaxing, this girl could be brutal. He could teach her, he'd taught others before. Her fire could burn everything in its path, lick the deepest crevices of desire.

He also knew she would be his. He would take her, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Felix Davis had never believed in luck. He has always been self sufficient, never counting on anyone other than himself. He had clawed, fought, stolen his way too the top. Well, as close to the top as you could get.

He didn't wish on stars, he didn't believe in fairy tales. He couldn't afford to. The only thing he could afford to believe in was himself.

Although some found him cold and harsh, Felix' personal philosophies had served him well throughout the years. No one wanted trouble, so they stayed out of his way. It was incredibly simple.

He had always believed that it was for this reason the locker next to him stayed empty. It had been that way since freshman year, the locker to his right was never assigned to anyone. To the left was a meek girl who hadn't said a word to the tall boy in the past three years.

Felix was lounging against both lockers that morning, reading the morning newspaper on his phone when an enigma of spite and rage stomped her way through the halls.

"Excuse me," she said, sounding bored already. "That's my locker."

Felix couldn't do much more than stare at the blonde, dumbfounded. It was only after she had raised one eyebrow that he realized she wasn't lying, she wasn't messing with him.

He stepped backwards as if the locked had burnt him, never taking his eyes off of the blonde. She gave him a suspicious look, but altogether ignored his existence until he spoke again.

"Who are you?"

She glanced at him, too busy rifling through her backpack to care about the perfect stranger staring straight at her. Still, she was a proper lady, and wasn't about to ignore his question.

"Wendy. Wendy Darling." There was a lilting accent to her voice that Felix hadn't noticed the first time she spoke. English, if he wasn't mistaken. She stuck out her hand, clearly waiting for Felix to shake it. When he just stared at her, she immediately withdrew it. The look on her face went from forced pleasant to sour in a second.

Wendy glanced up and down, and Felix knew he was being sized up. Normally, this would send off red flags of suspicion, but in the case of Wendy Darling, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Things are a bit different here than they are in England, darling."

Wendy glared, slamming her locker shut. Her lips were pursed and her knuckles white, but she wasn't about to back down from a fight. She faced him with square shoulders, anger and resentment burning in her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose they are. I'll remember that next time." Wendy spun away, striding down the hallway with even more resistance now than before. Felix could only watch her go, wonder and curiosity shining in his gaze.

No, Felix Davis didn't believe in luck. But he did believe in fate.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Felix sat down next to a dazed looking Peter Pan in their Economics class. Neither couldn't help but notice that Wendy Darling was sitting two rows ahead of them, arms crossed and slouched in her chair.

The other never noticed the lingering glances they both threw Wendy, choosing instead to ignore the girl everyone else was whispering about.

"How was your morning?" Felix asked half-heartedly, glancing at the blonde in front of him. Her shoulders were set with determination, and she spun her pen restlessly in her hand.

"Fine." Peter Pan answered, staring unabashedly as Felix scribbled something in his notebook. "Perfectly normal. And yours?"

Felix straightened in his chair, stiff and unwilling to disclose the information about Wendy Darling just yet. "Perfectly normal," He repeated. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Both boys looked away from each other then, not noticing or choosing to ignore the palpable shift in the air.

Because neither of them knew that this one girl would be their undoing.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Right now, consider this a prologue. I will definitely be expanding into a multi chapter, but the amount depends on the reception this story gets. 
> 
> I also gave Felix a last name because I can't stand it when characters don't have one. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
